des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Diary Entries Found In an Abandoned House in Forrest (Story Development)
Diary Entries Douglas – 1600344 Diary #1: Location: On the floor at the front door of the house. Content: ”Thursday 28th May, 2031, The strangest thing happened today. I was on my way to the store, mum had me picking up another bottle of wine, that’s three in two days. She really isn’t handling it well. But I know that she will get there. She has always been strong. Since the day that dad... I’m rambling. Anyway I was on my way to the shop, just passing the old cobblers. Mr. Moraru has been there for years. Apparently he helped supply the Brits with quality boots during the war of lights and that was around twenty years ago.I had just passed that pair of 300 year old clogs that have graced his window for at least halfof their lifetime. And then, the weather changed. The skies turned black as tar and rain pelted from the skies above as if someone had just turned on a tap. Thunder crackled, drowning out everything else. I am not ashamed to admit I was scared. Well... Concerned. Yes. Concerned. But as if by magic it just stopped. Nothing. Not an engine running. Not a bird’s song. Nothing. Everyone in the street stood frozen, waiting for something. We all felt like it wasn’t over. Nothing that powerful could come from nothing and leave just as suddenly. Surely?” Diary #2: “Friday 29th May, 2031, Monsters! They are everywhere! All these... things that we used to talk about and scare children with are all over the town. I don’t know what to do. We tried to get into town this morning but the buildings were swarming with them. The people are manic. No one has a clue what is going on. We came back to the house and barricaded ourselves in.I don’t know how safe we are but that’s what we have been told to do. At least for now nothing seems to know we are here. As long as we stay quite I’m sure we will be safe. We will just have to wait for it to blow over.” Diary #3: “Later that Day, They have found us. I don’t know what to do. Mum is passed out in the bedroom. I hear them. They are scratching, gnawing at the doors and window frames. It is only a matter of time now. I can’t get mum to come around. I can’t stay here, but I can’t leave her behind.” Diary #4: “Wednesday 3rd May (I think), 2031, They are in. They broke through the door at the back. I have managed to barricade myself into the basement but I don’t think that mum will have made it. I tried to move her but she was just too heavy. I don’t know what to do. I am trapped. Surrounded by these four concrete walls. I hear them. Day and night they scurry around above me. I do not know what to do. I have found a strange metal box in the corner of the room covered with years of junk. I can’t seem to find anything to pry it open with. At least it is providing some distraction. I cannot stand this. I have to do something.”